My Last Serenade
by JustArisu
Summary: She was gone. His Gabriella. His Gabi. And suddenly a song sprang into his head unbidden, the lyrics and notes coming easily to him. This would be his last song. This would be his Last Serenade to her. Please read and review. Just a one shot...


His right hand came up slowly to touch the wooden picture frame in his left hand. His fingers skimmed over the much-treasured wood, coming to rest on the names carved at the top. He traced the letters of his name slowly. T-R-O-Y. His fingers trembling he traced the tiny heart between their names. His fingers hovered over the first letter of her name before pulling away.

A grimace of pain flashed over his handsome features before he set the picture frame down in front of him. Troy clenched his hands as he looked at the picture inside the frame. It had been taken three years ago, when they were both seventeen. Chad had taken it on the day that they first started going out.

He was sitting on a bench in the park with her on his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands rested on her waist. They were both looking at the camera with the brightest smiles on their faces. Their eyes were sparkling with the joy of being with each other. It was his favorite picture.

It was when his life really started. For without her he had been so different.

So did it really come as a surprise that now she was gone… his life was ending?

He looked at the picture frame again and let his finger run over the delicate cursive lettering.

G-A-B-I.

A soft sad smile curved his lips as he remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Troy. Practice in ten minutes."

Troy spun around to face his dad, a resolute expression on his face. "No."

Jack Bolton stared at his son in utter surprise. "What was that you said?"

Troy took a deep breath and said calmly, "No."

Jack stared at his son, not saying a word for a few tense minutes. Then he said icily, "Care to repeat that one more time?"

Troy smiled quietly, a lifetime of sadness in his eyes. "Dad. I love basketball. I always have and I always will. But… you've taken the joy out of it the past few years. I'm tired of always being the playmaker and not your son. I'm tired of having my life revolve around basketball. I'm tired of having to care more about the win than the game. Dad… please understand. I can't do it anymore."

With that Troy Bolton, basketball star and captain, walked away, leaving his dad to stare at him in confusion.

Troy leaned over to rest his elbows on the railing, smiling at the greenery around him. He stared out at the peaceful view, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He heard her soft steps before he felt her arms slip around his waist. He didn't even bother to turn, saying quietly, "Hey Montez. Why is it you always know exactly when to come talk to me?"

He felt, rather than saw, her lips curve up into a soft smile before she pulled back. Stepping up to stand next to him she turned towards him, that beautiful smile still lighting her face. "Now what kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't figure it out?"

She was rewarded with a quick smile that banished the lingering sadness in his eyes. He quickly turned teasing, pushing the incident with his dad to the back of his mind. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone who is dating a certain best friend of yours now would it?"

Gabriella grinned and said in mock surprise, "Now Troy why would this have anything to do with Chad? Just accept that I'm smarter than you already. And that I know everything."

Troy laughed at that, turning to face her. He studied her face carefully, tilting his head to one side and then the other. Gabriella looked at him, a confused expression on her face. A hint of pink spread across her cheeks as Troy kept looking at her. Finally he stopped and grinned, saying, "You know, Gabi, it's not good to lie. Especially to your best friend… who knows exactly how to retaliate!"

Gabriella looked at him, her eyes wide. "No. You wouldn't! Trooooyyyyy!"

She began backing away nervously as Troy advanced, a mischievous light in his eyes. She was laughing even as she said, "Troy Bolton! That is so unfair!"

Troy grinned and said smugly, "Admit that I'm better and I won't tickle you."

Gabriella pressed her lips together tightly and shook her head. Troy sighed and shrugged before advancing. He stopped when Gabriella laughed, saying, "Alright, alright! I'll admit it. Troy Bolton is NOT better than Gabriella Montez."

Troy laughed and said, "Alright then. You're just asking for it."

He smiled wickedly and started tickling her. Gabriella shrieked with laughter, twisting from side to side. Troy laughed with her and said, "Ready to beg for mercy yet?"

He grinned as she shook her head. Honestly. For the smartest girl in the senior class, she really never learned. He shrugged and kept tickling her. Suddenly he was aware of how close they were to each other. She was backed against the railing and he was mere inches away from her. He froze, his eyes locking with hers.

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes soft. And he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her closer. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against her in a soft, innocent kiss.

He pulled back hastily, his eyes wide with shock. "Gabriella. I… I…"

He was shocked into silence by the brilliant smile that graced her face. She put a finger on his lips, her eyes sparkling in a way he had never seen before. She tilted her head up again, murmuring, "What took you so long?"

And then she kissed him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And now she was gone. His Gabriella. His Gabi. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall, barely wincing at the pain as his hand hit the unyielding stone. He slumped down against the wall, ignoring the blood on his knuckles. And suddenly a song sprang into his head unbidden, the lyrics and notes coming easily to him.

_Don't be surprised  
That these are my last words  
My last hour of my last day  
I've taken all the sorrow   
I can bear_

He sat crouched on the floor, memories racing through his head. It had all been okay when she was here. He didn't care that he hadn't talked to his father in years. He didn't care that it sometimes seemed like everything in his life was wrong. When Gabriella was with him… nothing mattered. Because he loved her. He loved her more than the world.

It was she, after all, that had started him down this path. He had been nothing but a basketball player. Just an average student who was counting on basketball to make it in the world.

He almost snorted.

What an unrealistic dream. The chances of that happening had been next to zero… But then again… he didn't think he would have made it down this path either. But… now…

_And now I think I'll turn  
Turn and walk away  
As wipe cause the tears are building up in my eyes  
Feel like I got nothing left to love in my life  
20 years of age and its time to say goodbye _

Here he was… Only 20. And he no longer wanted to do it. He knew that he was at the top now… And he could stay in the business for many more years. But it felt like there was nothing left in his life to live for. There was no more love in his life… and that was what had kept him going for so long. And now that it was gone… it was time to say goodbye.

_Cause I don't even want to try  
To make it through the night  
Tell them to forget the show tonight (And I don't wanna sing)  
Tell them I've given up alright (And it don't even mean a thing)  
Make sure the headlines say (I did it for love)_

He didn't even want to try anymore. This was one of the biggest nights of his life. It was his first show of the tour. But he couldn't do it anymore. He'd given up. He didn't even care what the media said… as long as the headlines said that he did it for love.

_With you it all fades away,  
There's no more words to say  
No more you and me,  
Cause the music left with you  
And now I'm alone on the balcony  
With no more songs to sing,  
Only this last serenade  
And you know I sing it for you  
_

His dreams were all fading away with her. There weren't anymore words to be said. He had written his songs because of his love for her. He had written his songs because of her. And without her… there was no more music. It had left with her.

Instead he was left on the balcony, everything gone. All his old songs gone from his mind, driven away by the pain. The only thing left was this last song for her. And she had to know it was for her. He couldn't write a song for anyone else, after all.

He couldn't sing without her, after all.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together, remember? Just like kindergarten."

He smiled at the terrified nod she gave him, before turning to Kelsi. As the first few notes of Breaking Free started he felt a sudden rush of stage fright. But then he looked at Gabriella and nothing mattered anymore. "We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

It was funny how well the song fit them. They were breaking free of the all the restrictions high school had put on them. They were breaking out of the status quo. They were reaching together for their own happiness. And together… together they could do everything.

He grinned as he saw her finally let go and just forget about everyone there. It was just her, him and the music. Just like it was supposed to be. Not quite like kindergarten… but perfect just the same.

Troy bit his lip, suddenly pulling his hand out of Gabriella's and turning around. Gabriella turned around in surprise before a look of understanding filled her eyes. She smiled softly before touching Troy's shoulder gently. "Troy…"

Troy spun around to look at her, his eyes wild. "Gabi… What am I thinking? Why are we here? Why am I auditioning for singing of all things? What possessed me to think I'm good enough to make it? I mean there are so many…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and cut him off with a kiss. She pulled back and said sternly, "Troy Bolton. Stop that this instant. You're here because you are one of the most talented singers I've ever known. You're here because you're an amazing composer. You're here because you can do it. You know I believe in you Troy… But you have to believe in yourself too."

Troy looked down at Gabriella and took a deep breath. "Alright."

He took her hand and resolutely walked into the huge studio. When he walked up to the secretary she smiled at him and said, "Please proceed to the first room down that hall."

Troy nodded, too nervous to say anything else. Gabriella laughed softly and thanked the secretary for him before pulling him off to the room.

As he sat there, with only a guitar in his hands and a microphone in front of him, he almost panicked again. A huge producer was going to be listening to this. Gods. What was he thinking? But then he turned and looked at Gabriella and he began singing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

There were so many more instances like that. Without he was nothing. She was his muse and inspiration. She was his music. God he loved her. How could he be so stupid as to let her go?

_It won't be a lie  
If I told you my life was hurt  
Spring, summer, winter and fall  
Tell me what to do with this fame ya'll   
And do my songs matter at all?  
Tell them to forget the video (And I don't want to dance)  
Tell them I have left the city yo (And I'm not coming back)  
Make sure the headlines say (I did it for love )_

He smiled bitterly, looking out at the brightly lit city. He shook his head as he heard the mocking laughter of his friends. Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason… He could hear their laughter echoing in his head. They would never believe that he was this hurt. It was him, after all, that had let her go… It was not the other way around. But honestly… It wasn't a lie. He hurt so bad.

The fame didn't matter. He didn't want it. He didn't want to be the hottest singer of the year. He didn't want to have millions of fans, wanting him only for his looks. Didn't anyone care about his music? If they actually listened to his music then they'd understand that he could never like anyone else.

All he wanted was Gabriella.

He didn't want to do the music video anymore. He'd been looking forward to it for so long. But now he couldn't muster up the energy to dance and seem happy. Now that she was gone… he didn't want to do it anymore.

He looked at the city again, pain twisting his features. He remembered how he had insisted that his first concert be here, where they had first met at the ski lodge. But as he looked around, he suddenly couldn't bear to be here anymore. He stumbled to his feet, wanting to leave the city.

The headlines didn't matter. It didn't matter if they said he was running away. It didn't matter if they said that he was a coward, backing away from everything. At one time… to be called a coward would have torn him apart. But now… it had faded all away with her. As long as the headlines said that he had left for love.

_Anything, I'll do anything  
Please make me whole again  
You're the reason why I sing  
Anything, I'll do anything  
Please make me whole again  
You're the reason why I sing_

He put his forehead against the wall, fighting the pain running through him. Anything… he'd do anything to get her back. Gods. Gabriella… He was so sorry. The only reason he ever sang was for her… His fame got to his head, along with the stress. And now that his head was clear… He'd do anything to get her back again. Anything to make himself whole again. For without her—his heart was gone.

**FLASHBACK**

Troy was standing in the bathroom, staring at his reflection. His nerves were all bundled up in his stomach and he felt like he was about to throw up. Suddenly the sound of the door bell rang through the house. He smiled, walking quickly towards to door, even though he only had a towel knotted around his waist.

It had to be Gabriella. She'd promised to be here and she never broke a promise. He glanced at the clock on the way, a little surprised by the time. 4:15. She was ten minutes early, a shock. She was usually too busy to be early. In fact she was usually late, something he loved to tease her about.

Nevertheless he opened the door, a happy smile on his face. The smile dropped as he looked in confusion at the woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in a low cut shirt and very short skirt. Her face was carefully made up. She was stunning. But she was nothing compared to Gabriella's natural beauty.

Troy gave her a politely puzzled smile, "I'm sorry… Do I know you?"

The woman smiled seductively and said, "No… But I know you…"

And she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a heated kiss. Troy stiffened, lifting his hands to push her away. That's when he heard her voice, "Troy…"

He turned quickly to see Gabriella standing there, tears running down her face. Troy pushed the woman farther away and rushed to Gabriella, grabbing her hands. "Gabi. I can explain. I swear. I opened the door because I thought she was you…"

Gabriella looked at him, pain in her eyes. Suddenly something snapped in him and he lashed out at her, his voice bitter, "Even if I was kissing her… it's not like it's that big of a deal. I'm a famous singer now. I deserve it."

Gabriella stared at him before pulling her hands out of his grasp. Not saying a single word she slapped him and walked away.

Troy stared after her, his pain evident on his face. "Gods Gabi… What did I just do?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_With you it all fades away,  
There's no more words to say  
No more you and me,  
Cause the music left with you  
And now I'm alone on the balcony  
With no more songs to sing,  
Only this last serenade  
And you know I sing it for you  
(Come home, Come home)_

The last pain filled notes echoed slightly before fading away. Troy straightened his back and turned towards the door only to see a face he never thought he would see again. Her name escaped from his lips like a prayer…

Gabriella.

She smiled and started to talk, her voice soft, "I'm sorry for not…"

Troy cut her off with a kiss. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly before letting go. A brilliant smile on his face he said just as quietly, "No Gabi. I'm sorry."

Gabriella just smiled and rested her head on his chest. Troy smiled down at her and asked her, curiosity evident, "What made you come back?"

Gabriella pulled back and looked at him. Then she smiled at said, "Your Last Serenade."

A/N: Hmmm… The ending wasn't quite how I wanted it. But I've been playing this song over and over and it was kind of haunting me. So I decided to write a fan fiction for it… And Troy and Gabriella fit best. ) Hope you guys liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the song featured… My Last Serenade – Joey Moe


End file.
